


Found & Lost

by shiyicundaniao



Category: 30兆流量 - Fandom
Genre: 30兆流量, M/M, 磊也 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyicundaniao/pseuds/shiyicundaniao
Summary: *瞎几把乱写的黑道AU，双A*CP：赵磊（血腥味alpha）×刘也（罂粟味alpha）*请勿上升真人





	Found & Lost

（1）  
alpha会心甘情愿地雌伏在别人身下吗？

答案当然是否定的，当刘也被人从背后压上墙的时候深有种被背叛的感觉，作为一个alpha天生就不可能安心雌伏在别人身下。但现在他被人所钳制动弹不得也是事实。

说到底其实是他自作自受。如果他没有把赵磊从街边捡回来，事情根本不会发展成现在的样子。

在刘也第一次跟着堂口的人出去干架的时候，就见过赵磊。彼时刘也还年少气盛，仗着拳脚凌厉身段灵活，耍着一把蝴蝶刀就敢跟人血拼。他的刀巧的很，平日里藏在袖子里面，正经要用的时候就一抖袖子露出把小刀来，刀尖在皮肉上轻轻巧巧一划就能割破血管迸出血浆，滚烫的血浆溅到他的脸上，还有几滴糊上了他的眼睫毛。但偏偏他越见血还越来劲，仅凭一把蝴蝶刀解决了五个壮汉。——如果不是对方只有这么点人，他还能撂倒更多。

而那时的赵磊只是一个不幸卷入争斗的初中生，躲在角落里一点儿声音也不敢出，直到刘也擦干净刀上的血来清点人头的时候才发现他躲在垃圾桶后边，睁着眼睛呆呆地看着，不叫也不闹。刘也没想到这里头还藏着个人，愣了愣，拿没沾过血的那只手揉了揉人家的脑袋，然后从兜里翻翻找找半天最后往人手里塞了一片口香糖，“早点回家。”

“谢谢你。”男孩的声音很轻，但是一片口香糖落在手心的触感仿佛让他神魂终于归了位一样，眼睛亮起来绽出一个小心翼翼的笑。

后来刘也机缘巧合知道了男孩的名字叫赵磊，又远远地碰见过几回，赵磊会冲他笑，他也会笑着跟人挥挥手。刘也知道他名字的时候顺带了解到了他的家庭，他的父亲原来也在道上混，风生水起，但顾了这头顾不上家里，跟妻子离婚以后便洗手不干了，也不知道去了哪里，道上从此再无音讯。

这已经是几年前的事，刘也后来跟着堂口里管事的去了别的地方，已经好几年没见过赵磊，现在的赵磊已经不再是那个看人打架只会躲在角落里的男孩，而是一个二十岁的成年人。刘也看见了倒在巷子里的赵磊，他完全没想到当初的男孩长大了会是这副模样，不论是冷白的面皮还是纤长眼睫下的两颗泪痣，如果不是个子对他来说有点太高，简直完全是他喜欢的模样。

他又想起那双干净的眼睛，于是认命地将人一条胳膊扛起来带回了自己的出租屋，但他没想到赵磊是一个alpha，而且是一个很危险的alpha。——此刻他被人身上alpha专属的威压钳制得无法动弹就是最好的证明，而最可怕的是赵磊现在一点儿信息素的味道都还没放出来。

刘也很难想象这几年赵磊到底经历了什么，因为他帮赵磊撕下脏污的抑制贴的时候，那底下的脖颈上远不止一两个针孔。一个个圆孔周围有的发青发紫，有的已经发黑将要溃烂，在冷白的脖颈上显得分外狰狞，而那绝不会是打抑制剂留下的痕迹。赵磊睁开眼的时候他就更感觉到不对劲，从前又干净又水灵的眼睛里现在一点光也无，只是幽深的两团黑。

但此刻的他完全生不出任何同情心来，或许是同性相斥的缘故，他对同属于alpha的威压有一种天生的不屈服，被人抵在墙上强行压制让他信息素在体内不安分地横冲直撞，格外烦躁，想起这人是自己完全没抱戒心的小孩更有种被背叛的愤怒。他对准人的肋下肘击，可是一点儿用也没有，他甚至能感觉到身后的人不仅没退开，反而挺胯将又烫又硬的一包隔着裤子抵在了他的臀缝里。

“赵磊，你给我醒醒！”

（2）

在被刘也肘击肋下的时候赵磊的意识已经逐渐回笼，被注射药物并不是一回两回，他从不甘于做药物的奴役，总是强迫自己在短时间内立刻清醒过来。但刘也的身上带着令人上瘾的味道，愈是动怒就愈是浓烈，——是罂粟。跟赵磊被注射的药物同源的香味。

他怎么可能不动心呢，这是他从青涩的少年时期就一直喜欢的哥哥。或许是因为刘也漂亮的身手，比他崇拜的电影角色还要干净利落；又或许是那个眼睫上糊了血的笑，鲜艳的红衬着亮晶晶的眼，——在刘也之前，他从不知道世上能有这样的人物，残酷、温柔、又漂亮。

所以他明明醒了，却仍然痴迷着不愿意醒，而当刘也吼出他的名字的时候他才发现演戏原来那么难。他索性将人翻过来，额头抵额头，鼻尖碰鼻尖，他强迫自己去注视刘也的眼睛，以强忍着去撕咬那两片嘴唇的冲动，“我醒了，哥哥能把后面给我弄吗？”话语间还不忘将alpha最强势的象征物紧紧碾上对方的。

他知道这话很能激怒一个alpha，虽然刘也面上只是抽了抽嘴角，但他能清楚地感受到罂粟的花田正在慢慢地从闭合的花苞里散出危险的气味，他知道刘也已经要从袖子里掏出他的刀了。他故意慢下半拍任由泛着寒光的刀尖抵上他的脖子，他在赌，他想知道刘也到底会不会对他下手。

结局说不上是合意还是不合意，刘也并没有放过他，但也没有一刀割破他的颈动脉，刀尖划了半个圈沿着他的下颌骨划了一道一指长的血口子。赵磊流了血，破了相，可是他一点也不恼，反而更兴奋了，眼睛里终于恢复了从前的一点光，久违地绽出了从前他还只是个男孩的时候那样的笑。他偏过头去咬刘也的耳朵，下颌上的血在刘也的脸上蹭出一道印子，像他们第一次见面的时候那么漂亮，他有几分得意地用气声说：“你舍不得我。”

“你真是个疯子。”刘也嘴上这么骂，可是手上却已经不再握刀。

（3）

刘也已经有段时间没顾得上找omega解决信期了，他的信息素很特殊，并不是哪个omega都能受得住，忙着吞并新堂口也没有足够的时间在情欲上纠缠，只是靠着抑制剂随便打发了一下。他很意外，赵磊居然忍着自己的欲望蹲下来含住了他的东西。

——赵磊从不愿意被药物控制，可是今晚却忍不住想循着那个危险的气味放纵一回，所以他的嘴唇一路从泛着微汗的脖颈亲吻到了气味最馥郁的裆部。黑色的裤子被一把扒下，臀部的嫩肉一下子抵上了冰冷的墙，前端的半勃的性器在空气中颤了颤。

不是没有人用嘴帮刘也解决过，但当那个人是赵磊的时候一切就变得很新奇，今晚一度让他以为会将他的喉管咬穿的那张嘴正收敛着利齿，用舌头舔吻肉头，吸吮前端溢出的淫液，原本就红嫩的嘴唇被性器磨的通红，可是赵磊似乎还不满足，还将他的性器含到更软的深处。

同是alpha的口活比想象中令人兴奋，刘也已经随着本能不自觉挺胯，不知道是赵磊留在他脸颊上的一点血迹，还是赵磊下颌边上的血口子还在渗血，一点淡淡的血腥味混在罂粟的淫液气味中间，萦绕在他的鼻尖，细微又隐秘，比他跟人血拼时迸溅的血浆还勾人上瘾，这让他更加兴奋，也更渴望被更浓烈的腥味包裹。

他发觉赵磊正不动声色地将胯贴上他的小腿，面上还是紧闭着眼帘去舔吻他的性器，于是他索性甩掉拖鞋，将赤裸的脚掌贴心地落在鼓起一大包的裆部，脚趾拨弄隆起的部位，附着点软肉的脚掌随着性器被吞吐的节奏轻轻地在裆口的布料上揉揉蹭蹭。他似乎不满赵磊一直这样平静无波，于是脚掌下了几分力气在性器上狠狠磨了一把，然后满意地听人呼吸一下子粗重起来。 罂粟的花香就这么裹挟着一点血的腥味在小小的空间里肆意地漫开。

在刘也即将登顶的时候赵磊仍旧不打算松口，刘也下意识推开他，但还是有点迟了，腥热的精液喷射在他脸上，挂上了睫毛，也沾污了那两点泪痣。刘也能感觉到，脚掌下也涌出一阵湿热，想到这里他从鼻子里哼出一声笑来，带着点嘲讽的张扬，漂亮极了。但赵磊似乎毫不在意，只是伸出手抹干净了脸上的东西，还不忘送到嘴边，舌头在指尖轻轻一卷，将东西悉数咽了下去。

那副身体还软绵绵地倚在墙上，肌肉因为情欲而激动地轻颤，一双手轻而易举地将他翻转，又成了被人压着脸蛋贴墙的局面，不同的是这一次他的裤子已经被褪到了膝盖以下。当臀肉被人掰开，肉贴肉地挤进滚烫的一根性器在臀缝里摩擦的时候，刘也身前还在不应期的性器被抵上了冰凉的墙，他一个激灵清醒过来，清晰地感到硕大的肉头就着前端的一点淫液滑腻腻地在他臀缝里钻埋，他有些慌了，低低地吼一声：“靠，你要疯别折腾我！”

身后是一声笑，随后就有一股冰凉的液体从他的臀缝里浇下来，“哥哥放心，我不会直接进来的。”他凑近来的时候，一阵热风从身后将人席卷、包裹，刘也终于明白过来，那一缕萦绕不散的血腥味并非来自那道血口子，而是赵磊情动的时候抑制不住散发出的信息素的味道。

（4）

alpha身后的穴从来不是用以泄欲的，又干又紧又涩，用以生殖的腔口也早已退化，更不会像omega一样为了被进入而泌出黏滑的淫水来。所以赵磊用润滑液来代替那些淫液，用手指在紧涩的肉道里要开拓出一条给他进入的甬道来。

乳白色的液体落在臀缝里，滋润过紧涩的穴口，又顺着臀缝往下流过阴囊，最后在腿根里汇成湿滑一片，有几滴在他的性器上画出蜿蜒的乳白色印记，混上了点罂粟的味道，然后顺着红艳艳的肉头滴落下去，看上去十分艳色。可是即算耗了大半润滑液，那个紧窄的入口依旧令赵磊进的艰难，才探入一个指节就再难进入。他不急，只是挤入更多乳液，一面缓缓探入，一面又拿沾满湿滑液体的手探进上衣里。

“哥哥喜欢我怎么弄你呢？”他故作老练地咬耳朵，用来掩饰心底里那一点点不知所措，——他也是头一回跟alpha做爱。

虽然被人圈在怀里，但刘也始终觉得他们隔着好远，即便被咬耳朵也依旧暧昧全无，他不满在他胸上作乱的手，不耐烦地挣动一下：“要弄就弄，别废话。”

但赵磊当然不会就此作罢，“原来你喜欢更粗暴点的？”说着在胸脯上重重地拧了一把。空气里的血腥味更浓了。

刘也的胸脯比想象中厚实，但是并不坚硬，两片软肉包裹着胸膛，一只手便能裹住完整的一边，如果轻轻去揉，也能从硬邦邦的胸腔的骨架上将软肉揉捏出几分绵软细腻的缱绻来，但赵磊却故意下了力气要在那里留下青红的印子。后穴里的指尖不知触到了什么妙处，他看见刘也仰头哼出声来，随后又将头抵在墙上深深地吸着气，于是将手指又往里送了几分。

真正被掐着腰进入的时候刘也还是呼吸一滞，虽然之前就用脚给赵磊打过枪，感受过那个尺寸的确不小，但真正进入的时候完全是不同的概念。那玩意比刘也想象的还要大，即算赵磊一遍遍地抚摸他前端的性器以求能放松后穴吞进更多，但那个小口仍然吞下一半就再也不肯吃了，紧紧卡着滚烫的茎身，空气中的罂粟与血像是在死命对抗，各占一方，让人进退两难。

腰上的手突然松开，身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，刘也还没来得及回头看，赤裸滚烫的胸膛已经贴上他的后背，带着闷热的汗和水汽，令人窒息的浓浓的血腥味裹挟着袭向刚刚绽开的罂粟，赵磊已经再也顾不上别的了，握着刘也的臀直挺挺将性器完全凿了进去。

穴内被猛地破开，滚烫的肉棍强行嵌了进来，刘也暗骂一声疯子。但不等他骂完，身后的人又发起了攻势，赵磊伏在他背上往里凿，刘也越是绞紧他就越是使劲挺腰，小腹将雪白的臀肉拍得通红，终于里边的软肉还是经不住折腾地被肏化了，先前倒的足量的润滑液让他的巨物在肉道里畅通无阻。他反复地念着一句话，“让我喜欢你好不好？”

这话念了许多次，刘也不答话，终于不耐烦了，伸手将人的脸掰了过来，一歪头啃着那两片嘴唇让人闭嘴。他满意地看人愣了愣，但随后又被夺去了主动权，唇舌都被掠夺，不得已与人纠缠在一起。

疯狂的肏干还在继续，赵磊埋在刘也的脖子里去亲吻吮吸他的腺体，渴求着那一点叫人上瘾的气味，下身丝毫不卸力，愈发熟练地提枪来回碾过肉道里的敏感点，一次次将刘也的身子顶上墙，顶得红艳艳的肉头含着淫液在洁白的墙面上画出一幅情色的画儿来。

罂粟似乎在血泊里才开的艳丽。

刘也在墙上射了两发，在他颤着身子喘气的时候赵磊终于满满地灌了他一肚子热乎乎的精液。依然可观的性器从肉道里慢慢滑出来，小口吐出肉头的时候还发出啵的一声，含不住的精水从里头溢到了腿根。刘也撑着墙转过身来，“小兔崽子，你现在可以滚了吧？”

赵磊又一次跟他额头抵额头，鼻尖碰鼻尖，“可是你还没有回答我刚刚的问题。”

刘也翻着白眼提起膝盖抵开了眼看着又要贴上来的胯，还没答话，赵磊又急忙忙地问：“哥哥刚才难道不舒服？”

刘也无法，锤了他一拳，撑起身子起身去了浴室，走出好几步远才答了一句：“给你一次机会。”

【end】


End file.
